Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by canny-bairn
Summary: After months of avoiding the obvious, Jack and Henry decide to intervene. Written for the Christmas Gift Fanfic Exchange! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Faithful friends who are dear to us

**Disclaimer - I own nothing related to Criminal Minds or any of the music or films mentioned!**

**I LOVE Christmas so much and got so excited when I saw this challenge, I tried to do my best with the prompts in between writing essays; Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas – (Kenny G version), ice skating, antlers and mistletoe, hopefully you enjoy it. **

**Specifically for FloatingAmoeba, Merry Christmas! **

...

Hotch struggled to hear his former colleague's feminine voice, over the loud Christmas music that was playing in the mall that she had courageously, or some would argue stupidly, taken both of their son's a few days before Christmas, after he desperately phoned her, a few hours earlier. Originally, Haley's sister, Jessica, was going to babysit his seven year old while he delivered his testimony at the dim, grey law courts less than a week before Santa came, but his former sister-in-law had come down with the annually feared winter flu. Noting a break in the festive music on the end of JJ's line, Hotch looked towards the crowd of people entering the court room before lowering his voice. "Thanks for taking Jack with you to the mall, JJ. I know how stressful it is to go shopping with little boys so close to Christmas"

Glancing down at the two wide eyed boys pressed up against the glass barrier, JJ smirked at their identically engrossed expressions as the mall's Christmas elves pranced around a gigantic silver snowman, sparkling with fairy lights and purple and silver baubles. "Its fine Hotch, just concentrate on the trial, we're having a great time, aren't we boys?"

"Yeah" Jack and Henry replied half heartedly as a rather convincing Santa appeared with penguin shaped chocolates for all the awaiting kids.

Hotch chuckled at the boy's quiet lack-lustre response. "They sound preoccupied"

"Well sure, dancing elves are always interesting" JJ sniped as Henry jumped up and down in excitement as the mall Santa approached to give them the candy.

"Thanks again JJ. It looks like court's resuming, I've got to go. I'll phone you when I'm done. Hopefully it won't be too late" The profiler explained gratefully.

JJ felt a smile form on her lips at his sincerity. "Hotch, seriously, don't worry about it, keep your head there, the boys and I are having a great time"

"Thanks JJ. Bye" Hanging up the phone. JJ slowly crouched down, so she was eye level with the two boy's, trying her best to distract their concentration away from the performance and back to her.

"So where too now guys?"

Henry shook his head and pointed over to the long queue for Santa's grotto, whereas Jack bit his lower lip, deep in thought. "Erm, I kinda need a present for Daddy"

"Okay what do you want to get him?" JJ smiled to the serious and timidly tempered seven and three quarter years old as he took her hand, almost instinctively as she stood. Taking, her own son's hand, the blonde almost struggled to lead them both towards the shops and out of the large gathered crowd.

They walked in silence for a few minutes till they reached the department store. Jack pointed over to the gadget corner and attempted to drag the Pennsylvanian and his small friend over to the highly stacked shelves. "I think he wants a 'chopter"

JJ looked down at his big brown eyes suspiciously. "You think your daddy wants a toy helicopter? Are you sure about that?"

"Hotch wanna wabbit" Henry interrupted, watching his mother's warm gaze as she replied. "Hotch wants a rabbit now, huh?"

"Hows about," Jack looked though the busy crowds to the festively decorated shelves in awe, "Ooh a gum ball machine!"

JJ looked over to the five foot candy holding orb, where Jack was trying to drag the three of them over too. "Okay, I'm starting to think these are all things you boys want"

"Wabbit" Henry reiterated dreamily as he struggled to look up at the tall shelves.

"You just have to wait for Santa to come, won't you mister" JJ stated motherly, but suddenly cringed as Jack let go of her hand to reach into a tinsel brimmed bucket, sensing his next question as the small hand unveiled the Christmas headpieces.

Jack's grin widened at the sight of the bucket's content. "Cool, reindeer antlers! JJ can we get some?"

Sighing, JJ reluctantly nodded, not being able to say no, at the sight of the two little boys, excited expressions. Muttering under her breath, JJ helped Henry put on the headband. "This is going to be a long day"

...

Three and a half hours, seven shopping bags and one hissy fit later; JJ, Jack and Henry, still wearing the antlers, stood opposite the Mall arcade watching some of the other customers skating to instrumentals of popular Holiday songs, on the indoor ice rink. Four year old Henry adjusted his sliding head piece and tugged his mother's hand enthusiastically, trying to get her attention to the group children putting on their skates, in the sitting area. "Mamma"

JJ looked over to where Henry was pointing and sighed. "Buddy, you're too little to go ice skating"

"Mamma, let's go zoom!" Henry beamed excitedly.

Jack tugged on JJ's coat with the same enthusiasm as the younger boy. "JJ please can we skate?"

"I don't know Jack, people are skating pretty fast and we've got all these bags" JJ looked down sympathetically at both of the boys, trying to calm her son by running her fingers through his short blonde hair.

"But I'm gettin' good, Uncle Sean took me when we went to see him in New York and I can hold Henry's hand, we can teach him" Jack pleaded with widened eyes and grinned broadly as Henry continued to tug his mom's hand. "Mamma, we go zoom now!"

Sighing, she looked over to the booth where the growing queue was and then looked back down to the boy's best attempt at puppy dog eyes and caved. "Just give me one minute okay, then we'll go and talk to the jolly looking festive pirate over there" Feeling her phone buzz in her coat pocket, JJ tried to keep hold of their hands as they jumped up and down while she read the text.

'_JJ, Courts retiring. Be leaving soon, where should we meet? Hotch'_

Unsure whether or not Hotch would usually allow Jack to go skating, the single mom mouthed what she typed as she replied. _'Hey. Boys want to ice-skate, not as scary as you think! Meet us at the ice rink in the west side of the Mall, near arcade, you'll be able to spot us by our new head pieces – see you soon, JJ.' _Pressing send, the blonde gathered the bags and lead the two boys over to the skating booth, manned by a Christmas pirate, to collect their skates. After the ordeal of getting a four year olds foot into the skate and attempting to contain Jack's excitement as he stood on the ice, JJ finally relaxed, remembering her childhood love for the ice, as she skated around with both boys on either side. 

After forty or so minutes of skating in between the crowd, JJ beamed down at her son's uncertain expression as he tried to find his feet, like Bambi. "See you're getting the hang of it"

"JJ, look!" Jack called out as he attempted to skate backwards, trying to impress his favourite blonde babysitter.

"Wow, buddy, you're doing great" JJ complimented motherly.

Since JJ and started her job at the DOD, most Saturdays were put aside for Jack and Henry to have a play date, while she and Hotch caught up over coffee. The adult's friendship had always been built on trust and respect and since they no longer worked together, Saturday became the replacement for the late night conversations they'd usually have in the BAU. While JJ made an attempt to keep in touch with all of her former team members, with Hotch there was no effort required. Their relationship was simple and understated, both, just needing to know the other was there .

Sometimes their close friendship simply involved Hotch listening to JJ's complaints about her new colleagues or often after a particularly bad case during the week, the mother and son would cook for the Hotchner men, JJ wanting the unit chief to remember not everything was his fault and she was always available for him to talk to. Although the blonde would never turn down the opportunity of some adult company since Will had broke up with the former bureau liaison not long after she transferred. Her partner of three years, expected, that JJ's new position would mean she'd slow down and they could concentrate on extending their family but when JJ's dedication to her new career became evident, they separated. The newly married detective was still sporadically in Henry's life, but it was still a big change and the Saturday play dates with Jack had helped Henry with the transition and now the two boys had the same mutually respected friendship their parents had.

The bustling sounds of cheerful people skating in the cool air blended harmoniously, with the Saxophone melody of Kenny G, blearing out the Judy Garland classic from of the large speakers standing next to the pirate owners' booth. Hotch leaned against the barrier taking in the sight of reindeer antler wearing, JJ and Jack holding Henry's little hands, guiding him between the small crowds of people who were all blissfully enjoying the icy experience and ignorant of his presence.

His son looked in his element, playing big brother to Henry and having the Pennsylvanian's full attention. When JJ first left the BAU, the unit chief had done everything possible to get her back and it took JJ showing up at the office one late night after a bad case involving children for him to realise that she wasn't coming back, but the former liaison had insisted they meet at least once a week. Probably so she could make sure he wasn't burying his denial in work, and the single-mother and son had soon become a permanent fixture in his and Jack's weekly routine. Smiling as he pinpointed JJ feminine chuckle at Henry's wobbling on the ice through the noisy environment, a piercing screech dragged the profiler out of his dreamy thoughts. "DADDY!"

Jack's ecstatic grin involuntarily made the unit chief's smile widen the closer the, soon to be eight year old, came. "Hey, you look like your enjoying yourself"

"Do you like my antlers, daddy?" Jack asked as he collided with the barrier with a thump.

Hotch chuckled at his son's enthusiasm and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "You look very festive buddy"

"Hey you're here" JJ beamed as she skated slowly over with her four year old son.

"Yeah, traffic wasn't too bad." Hotch returned her warm smile with a dimple producing one of his own, before addressing the heavy sighing of the youngest member of the little group. "Do you like the ice Henry?"

"Erm" Henry pulled a face as he looked up at the familiar tall profiler.

Hotch chuckled at the young boy's scrunched up face. "I'll take that as a no"

"He fell down" JJ explained softly, as she helped both boys off the rink.

"Ahh," The unit chief nodded, fully understanding Henry's dislike for skating, "who would of thought that ice is slippy"

"Ice is always slippy" Jack stated seriously looking up to his father for assistant in getting his ice skate off his foot.

"Well with all this skating you three deserve a hot chocolate" Hotch caught JJ's side as she struggled to stand as she took of her own skate after getting Henry back into his blue and red wellies, flashing Hotch a grateful smile, JJ stood on the damp floor and watched Henry's head shoot up towards Hotch, his grin widened automatically at the mention of the warm drink. "Coco!"

"Can we have Uncle Sean's gingerbread too?" Jack asked expectantly.

Taking his son's hand as the pair of adults handed in the ice skates, while Hotch replied softly. "Those are at home, kiddo"

Sighing, Jack pouted and his large brown eyes scolded his father silently. "But I wanted to show JJ and Henry my Sheppard costume"

"JJ might be busy, besides, they'll see it on Monday buddy, at the nativity play" Hotch tried to explain sensitively, not wanting JJ to feel pressured into having to do something because Jack had inherited his mother's disappointed look.

Jack looked over to JJ as she picked up the bags they had left with the festive pirate. "But JJ's going to make it shorter, cos I keep trippin'"

"Do you have time?" Hotch asked his sympathetic looking friend of ten years.

"Sure, if you do? I mean, mine and Henry's schedule isn't exactly riveting these days. Well apart from a much anticipated Disney film and a warm bubble bath" JJ replied as she picked up her son and fell into step with the agent and Jack as they manoeuvred away from the clusters of people.

"No bath" Henry responded in dissatisfaction of his mother's words. JJ chuckled and placed him back on the ground as they made it to a people free space. "Yes bath"

"Great." Hotch answered rather too enthusiastically and smiled warmly at the attentive mother, there was a few seconds of tranquil silence as they stared at each other, neither entirely sure how they should continue the conversation.

"Where's your car parked?" Hotch asked awkwardly, noting that both the boys were looking at their parents in bemusement.

JJ's smile widened at the unit chief's self-conscious stance. "Blue sector, you?"

"I'm over in the green zone" The profiler rolled his eyes at his strained attempt of a conversation, usually he'd have no problem talking to JJ, but lately as they spent more and more time together and being able to see his son's obvious smitten behaviour around the blonde, his infamous control was crumbling and the last thing he wanted was JJ to feel uncomfortable around him.

Jack let go of Hotch's hand and took hold of the four year olds, in determination. "I'm going with JJ and Henry"

"Okay, bud. I guess I'll meet you at the apartment" He looked down at his son and back up to JJ as she smirked at the unit chief's soft blush on his sculptured cheeks as he caught the blonde's affectionate gaze.

"Great, drive safe" JJ closed her eyes briefly at her response before trying to usher the boys towards the exit.

"You too" Hotch nodded and watched his long-time friend lead the boys out of view, pausing to collect himself, the unit chief ran his hand through his short brown hair and let out the shaky breath he unknowingly been holding as only one thought continuously ran through his head, '_What the hell is going on with you?'_

...

**So I don't think it's my best work at the moment and it just keeps growing, I've been writing fanfiction in between writers block on my essays, however the second part should be up some time before the due in date, and it has more JJ/Hotchness, I can guarantee that. Hope everyone is slowly getting into the festive spirit!**


	2. Gather near to us, once more

**Disclaimed!**

**Only eight sleeps left, woo! Thanks to everyone who is reading, hope you're all still enjoying the story. There will probably be two more chapters after this one, but it might take a little while before they're uploaded. Let me know what you think! **

**Still specifically for FloatingAmoeba, Happy Holidays :D **

**...**

**Gather near to us, once more**

Practically being dragged down the less than festive, green coloured corridor by both of the boys on either side of her, JJ sighed a sigh of relief while adjusting her reindeer antlers on the top of her head, as the front door opened and Henry and Jack let go to run into the warm, safety of the Hotchner residence. Barging past the Unit Chief, the four and seven year old muttered their hellos and ran into Jack's bedroom at the back of the apartment, gleefully laughing about something secret.

"You'd think they already had their coco" JJ quipped as she entered the profiler's personal space she had come to frequent regularly since her transfer to the Pentagon, three years prior.

Smirking at JJ's toppled antlers and exasperated expression, Hotch guided the blonde into the kitchen watching out of the corner of his eye as she instinctively placed her hand bag and coat on the back of his worn blue couch and came to his side when he was reaching for the mugs for their wintery drinks. "I didn't realise you liked Christmas so much" Hotch mused as he gestured towards the headpiece.

JJ chuckled as she took the antlers off her head and looked at them reminiscently. "Your son can be pretty persuasive with those big brown eyes of his"

"Taught him everything he knows" Hotch mocked as he read the back of the hot chocolate tin. Shaking her head at the publically stoic agent's newfound sense of humour, JJ placed the reindeer antlers on top of the taller man's head and knocked him aside with her hip while simultaneously taking the tin off of him to take over the mundane operation of making coco. The pair stood in the kitchen while making small talk about the court case and the shopping JJ and the boys had done earlier that day, as they prepared the hot beverage and unwrapped the gingerbread men, Sean had made for the two Hotchner men.

A loud clash and stumble heading towards them from the bedroom's corridor, startled the pair as they began laughing over Hotch's shirt/tie/antler combination, both froze at the sight in front of them. Jack stood in an overgrown brown Sheppard's dress that pooled around his bare feet and wore a long black beard whilst holding a plastic staff, twice the size of him and wearing a lopsided hat. "JJ, do you like my outfit for the play?" Jack asked as he spat the loose hair off of the beard out of his mouth.

Dumbstruck, JJ looked over to Hotch, before she nodded stifling a chuckle. "Wow, if it isn't Tevye, from Fiddler on the roof."

"It's me JJ. It's Jack!" The dark haired child beamed as he struggled to take the beard off and move with the amount of fabric he dragged around.

"Oh so it is." JJ acted surprised at the reveal while she moved to help the little boy out of his costume. "You're going to be the best Sheppard in the nativity play"

"You think?" Jack asked with a hint of pride as he looked at his dad.

JJ scrunched his hair and kissed his cheek motherly. "Please, between you, Miles and Francis, you'll definitely be the standout, little Sheppard Hotchner"

"Thanks JJ. Miles and Francis don't even have a staff" Jack responded astounded that his two school friends weren't even equipped with the correct Sheppard gear.

"Well there you go, how can they even compete?" JJ took the staff off him and straightened, pointing to the brown outfit "Why don't you leave this with me and go and get Henry. The cocoa's ready now, okay buddy"

"You're great with him, you're great with both of the boys" Hotch stated softly as his son wiggled out of the costume he's shoved over his crumbled red jumper and jeans, leaving it in a heap on the floor before he exited the room with haste. Extending a mug of coffee towards the single mom, JJ gratefully accepted it with a sweet smile. "My mother doesn't seem to agree with my parenting skills"

Scoffing the profiler shook his head confidently. "I'm sure she thinks you're an amazing mom"

"No she doesn't, she tells me frequently over the phone, that her grandson needs more than just me. Apparently I can be a little bit of a letdown, especially around the holidays" JJ vented as they took a seat at the kitchen bench, the Pennsylvanian could see her former colleagues jaw set.

"She's wrong." Hotch stated assuring. "So does that mean you're not going home for Christmas?"

"I was going too, but Henry and I are going to try Christmas by ourselves this year. My family can be a little overwhelming and I want it to be special, Henry is so excited this year and last year was just a fiasco." JJ explained with a heavy sigh. "Will agreed to come go with us to Pennsylvania seeing as everything had just happened with his move back down south and the wedding. However, between him, my mom and my step brother, Christmas was not a happy time. But Henry finally understands what's going on and I just want him to have a nice time"

"Will's not flying up from New Orleans?" Hotch treaded carefully, knowing the stress her breakup had caused shortly after the move to the Pentagon.

Forcing a thin smile, JJ being almost disinterested, shrugged as she answered. "No, he's going to Rachel's parents so he can be with her and the baby this year"

The patter of feet running down the corridor caught both of the parents' attention. Jack held Henry's hand, while the younger boys concentrated on Jack's Buzz Lightyear toy in his other hand. Climbing up onto the breakfast stools, the four of them sat drinking cocoa and eating gingerbread while discussing everything Christmas. After most of the sugary food and drink was consumed, the boys had begged their parents to make paper decorations at the kitchen table while the adults sat on the couch watching some festive TV. Looking past JJ's head, Hotch smiled warmly at the sight of Jack helping Henry colour in a snow flake as the little boy still clung to the seven year olds Disney toy. Glancing at JJ's distant tranquil gaze on the TV, Hotch moaned slightly as he saw she had changed the channel over and Judy Garland stared out of a frosted window with misty eyes as she sang.

"Why are we watching musicals?" The profiler groaned playfully as his head fell backwards and body slouched down, the antlers on top of his head slipped forward. JJ's feet were tucked under her body and she let go of one of the brown and blue pillows she clutched and poked his side.

"Because you gave me the remote." JJ smirked affectionately, turning her head slightly as the boys conversation in the kitchen quietened.

Hotch rolled his eyes as JJ turned the volume up. "Meet me in St Louis ain't no Muppet's Christmas Carol"

Moving so she was shoulder to shoulder with Hotch, JJ sniggered at his serious expression. "You can't be serious?"

"The Muppets Christmas Carol is legendary" The profiler countered dryly, tilting his head so his face was inches from the blonde's. The intimate proximity silenced the pair for a moment. Breaking the eye contact first, JJ looked up to the falling headpiece, her voice cracked as she began talking. "You know, I can't take you seriously with those things on your head"

Giggling, the couple straightened in their seats as something fell in the kitchen, seeing the boys mischievously walking towards them, the adults shared a concerned glance as they skipped over to the couch. Jack kneeled in between the pair holding up his arm above them.

JJ looked down at the little boy's expectant eyes before looking into the profiler's soft hazel eyes, in confusion. "Erm, Hotch. Why is your son holding a bunch of basil above our heads?"

"It's mistletoe" Jack stated seriously looking at the kind woman's confused face eagerly.

Henry puckered his lips and climbed onto Hotch's lap. "You have to kiss kiss"

"Henry" JJ's eyes widened at her son's in surprise.

Hotch and the liaison exchanged bewildered looks, as the stretch of time lengthened, Jack's arm fell downwards slightly, and his patience became restless. "It's nutrition"

"I think you mean tradition buddy" JJ corrected him softly as she ran her hand through his hair. Lowering his son's hand, Hotch gave him a stern warning as Jack tutted at the uncooperative couple. "Jack, you're being rude"

The dark haired child pouted and threw the herb over the back of the couch. "Daddy! You have to kiss JJ"

"Jack, that's enough" Hotch shifted uncomfortably on the couch, lowering Henry to the floor, so the little boy was standing in between his legs, the unit chief avoided his silent friend's eyes as his son, stood determinedly. "You're 'pose to kiss JJ cos we're 'pose to have Christmas together. You are the daddy and JJ's the mommy and...!"

"Jack" Hotch interrupted his son's rambling authoritatively.

"It's not fair, why can't you be happy? I hate you." Jack yelled while he stormed out of the room with Henry quickly following him down the corridor, calling his name.

Running his fingers through his short hair, Hotch sighed as he turned towards JJ, hesitating momentarily as he watched her bite her lower lip. "I'm sorry JJ"

"It's okay. Do you want me to go and talk to him?" JJ offered supportively while her hand covered his arm. Before he could respond, Henry came running back into the room. "Jacky's not playing"

Sighing, JJ picked him up and placed him on the couch next to Hotch. "Why don't you sit here with Hotch while I go and talk to him"

"Okay" Henry nodded with a wide grin, watching his mom leave the room, before biting his lower lip in the same manner, JJ often does. Sensing the four year old had a question to ask, Hotch looked down with a raised eyebrow.

"Hotch, you love mamma, right?" Henry asked curiously as he slouched backwards.

Closing his eyes for a second, the profiler leaned backwards, mirroring the young boy's actions. "I care for your mom a great deal Henry"

"So why no kiss?" Henry asked innocently, not realising how much the older man was squirming under his scrutinising.

Deflecting the four year olds question, Hotch looked over to the messy kitchen. "Do you want some more gingerbread?"

...

Down the corridor, JJ timidly walked into Jack's bedroom, picking up one of the many soft toys that littered the floor and made her way to the bed, where Jack lay with his face smothered in a large brown bear's stomach. Sitting on the corner of the Captain America duvet, JJ placed the Nemo cuddly toy besides Jack's head before rubbing his back comfortingly. "Sweetie, what's going on?"

"We're 'pose to be a family" Jack mumbled while turning his face towards JJ's soft gaze. "Why do you think that, Jack?"

Sitting up and crossing his legs, Jack brought the bear to his lap and played with its ears distractively instead of holding the blondes eye contact. "Cos, we do stuff together, like all the time and my daddy loves you. He always goes bright red and laughs and smiles and he likes you, he told Uncle Dave he does and we miss you when you're not here. He does loves you, I'm not makin' it up"

Smiling at the little boy's confession, JJ lifted his chin up so she could see into his watery eyes. "Jack, you know I love you right? Your dad and I would do anything for you and Henry, but we've been friends for a very long time. I really do care for your daddy and I love the four of us spending time together, it's just complicated. People just can't be forced into a relationship"

"He doesn't want to be happy cos of mommy and you don't want to be happy cos Henry's daddy made you cry. But it's Christmas and Miss Garcia says you spend Christmas with the people you love. Everyone can see that you love each other, why can't you just kiss him so we can be a family and get a rabbit?" Jack pouted stubbornly as he threw the bear to the other side of the bed.

Taking his hand, JJ fixed her best press worthy smile and tilted her head. "Jack, you can't just force..."

Huffing out a deep breath, Jack shook his head and let go of the liaison's hand. "Why are grown-ups so difficult?"

"I guess, we over think things. You're daddy and I have a really good friendship and that's something neither of us are willing to give up. It's not that I've never actually thought about..." JJ mused to herself distantly, realising Jack was intently watching her, the blonde stood, reaching out her hand. "Give me your hand"

Leading the seven year old down the corridor, they wandered into the kitchen where Henry was chatting to Hotch as they nibbled on some left over gingerbread. Gauging, his son's behaviour, Hotch looked between the two returning members of the small familial-like group, and stiffened as JJ let go of Jack's hand after looking down at him reassuringly. Without a word, JJ walked around to other side of the kitchen bench where Hotch was standing and placed her hands on either side of his cheeks. Lifting her weight onto the balls of her feet, JJ whispered Merry Christmas before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Both of their eyes fluttered closed at the delicate touch, automatically, Hotch's hand came to JJ's waist to steady the pair of them. It was the faintest kiss, yet it seemed to knock the wind out of the both of them by the sounds of their heavy breathing. "JJ" Hotch's whisper of her name broke the content silence, startling the contemplative blonde.

Glancing at the observing boys, JJ bit her lower lip and pulled away from her former supervisor's hold and attempted to smooth her hair down. "We should erm, finish watching the rest of the movie"

...

**A huge thank you to everyone who is reading especially; ReadingRed, ilovetvalot, story-untold15, donttouch, FloatingAmoeba, Flames101, Zolidify, deeda, Hotch Fan, dustytiger, Berlian and Fanatical Writer. Thank you all so much for reviewing, I love hearing what you think, Merry Christmas! **


	3. Through the years,we all willbe together

**Disclaimed!**

**Seeing as the ice is making it difficult to travel and I have nothing better to do today, I thought I'd update again. There's a lot more JJ/Hotch in this chapter so hope you all enjoy.**

**I love hearing from my readers so let me know what you think.**

**For FloatingAmoeba, Merry Christmas! **

...

After a sincere apology from Jack and Henry's insistence that they needed more cocoa to watch the beginning of Tim Allen's, Santa Claus - The Movie, the four of them took their places on the comfortable blue couch, focused contently on the large TV screen. JJ forcefully kept her gaze forward, although she could feel Hotch's intense eyes on her, neither of the pair addressing the delicate kiss that had knocked them both for six, minutes earlier.

By the end of the film, as the credits rolled, Henry was the only one left awake, as he played with Jack's Buzz Lightyear toy on the floor, in front of the well light Christmas tree. Jack was pressed tightly into JJ's front as they lay, her arm, wrapped around him to stop the young boy falling off the couch, while her head was rested on Hotch's chest. The profiler had his feet up on the coffee table, with his head fallen backwards and his hand stroked up and down the blonde's side, soothingly. Feeling a tug on his free hand, the Unit Chief slowly opened his eyes, taking a moment to realise where he was. Looking down at his sleeping son and friend, Hotch smiled at both of their tranquil expressions before turning to the constant tugging on his right hand.

"Mmm, tired now" Henry stated sleepily, as he rubbed his eye. Patting the fair haired child on his head, Hotch skilfully, placed a pillow on his lap under the Pennsylvanian's head, and then adjusted himself, so JJ's head was softly placed on the couch and so he was standing over the still sleeping pair. Lifting Henry into his arms, the small boy's head fell to the taller man's shoulder as he carried him down into Jack's bedroom. Grateful that Jack had insisted that bunk beds were for kids and had insisted the beds were separated, Hotch placed the four year old down on the spare bed adjacent to Jack's, that the seven year olds cousins or friend, such as Henry, slept on when they stayed over for the night. "Night Hotchy" Henry yawned as his head touched the pillow.

Leaning down to kiss the small boy on his forehead, the single dad smiled at Henry's innocence as he clutched to the Spiderman pillow. "Night Night Henry"

Repeating the same journey with his own son, Hotch returned to the living room to find a barely awake JJ, watching him while she kept her head on the pillow as she laid relaxingly on the couch. "Where are the boys?"

"They're both flat out" Hotch explained softly as he peaked through his blinds, at the heavily falling snow, the view of the mundane DC street was mystically picturesque, with everything coated with thick crisp white snow and that hazy Christmas night glow.

"God, your couch is comfortable" JJ complimented, rubbing her neck slowly, as she straightened, blinking quickly as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room.

Pausing as he watched the blonde stretch as she came around to the land of the living, Hotch fought the flashes of indecent thoughts that crossed his mind, discarding his smile before he came to sit on the coffee table opposite JJ. "Do you want to take my bed? I'll sleep on the couch. The snows pretty heavy again, tonight"

"You don't mind us staying over again?" JJ asked softly as they quietly albeit intensely watched each other. "Of course not"

Biting her lower lip, JJ shyly reached out for his hand, stroking her thumb over the back over his hand as they sat in comfortable silence. "Hotch, about earlier"

"It was for Jack, I get it." The profiler quickly responded, dropping his eyes down to her hand on top of his, rather than her electric blue eyes. "Thanks for making him happy. I couldn't stand the thought of spending Christmas with my kid hating me, for not wanting to make you feel uncomfortable"

Sighing at his obvious disappointment, JJ took her free hand and lifted his chin upwards. Leaning forwards, JJ's lips met Hotch's with more force than earlier that night. Moaning as his mouth opened and their tongues met, softly dancing in greater want. Minutes passed until JJ's hand finally rested on his cheek pushing away from him for much needed air. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"No" His voice cracked as their eyes locked whilst they both caught their breaths.

Tracing down his jaw, with the tips of her fingers at the same time her other hand held his loosely. JJ's voice was timid as she could feel herself being still trapped under his powerful gaze. "I did want to make Jack happy but only because he was right... I wanted to kiss you, I have done for a while, I was just scared. I was lonely for a long time and then you made me feel, I don't know" JJ laughed at herself bashfully, rolling her eyes at the quiver in her voice. "Even though I think I love you, I didn't want to ruin what we have"

Startled by her confession, Hotch tightened the grip he had on her perfectly manicured hand. "What?"

"Hotch, I want you to be happy. I want you to want to be happy." JJ bit her lip finding uncertainty in his neutral expression. "I want to be the one that makes you happy"

"JJ, I..." Finding only love and trust radiating from her eyes, Hotch felt an, unfamiliar warmth spread in his chest. But everything he wanted to say, everything he wanted to reciprocate got stuck somewhere between his brain and as his mouth. When his mouth finally opened to respond, he could feel his whole body tense under her loving stare.

Sensing hesitation, JJ pulled her hand out of his and moved to the back of the couch, forcing herself to back away from him and guard herself as the usually stoic and controlled profiler struggled to speak. "It's okay, Hotch. I'm coming on way too strong"

Not being able to verbalise his emotions, something that had stalled his life many times before, as well as ruining other opportunities with his former colleague, who was just starting to stare at him more tentatively. The unit chief moved forward, supporting his weight with a hand on the back of the couch while placing his other hand on the back of JJ's head, bringing her closer to him.

Their lips collided together with such passion, all JJ could do was comply as her hands automatically clenched on his shirt dragging his body on top of her.

Moving JJ's light, thin frame underneath his, as they tumbled down on the couch, Hotch's hand roamed up and down her sides, softly exploring her body, while the liaison loosened his tie, taking it off to throw across the room. As their minds shut off and their urges took over, they moved against each other, both craving more intimate proximity. Hotch's attention turned to JJ's neck, as her hands ran through his thick dark hair. "What the hell are we doing?" JJ groaned, as his teeth nipped the base of her throat.

"I think it's kind of obvious, don't you?" Hotch replied coarsely when he looked up into her dilated darkened eyes.

Pushing her hand against his chest, JJ shifted from underneath him so she was sitting upright. "We should talk"

"I'm pretty sure it was you, who initiated the kissing" Hotch grinned, leaning in to kiss her delicately, his eyes softening when her dainty hand caressed his cheek affectionately.

"I think we need to slow down. It's late, we should talk about this in the morning" JJ cursed herself mentally, noting the disappointment pierce his eyes. However the last thing she wanted to do was move too fast with Hotch. He meant too much to her and the self confessed commitment-phobe wanted to savour every moment with the man who had been a constant in her life for so long now. Besides it was Christmas, and she didn't want the entire time spent with him over the holiday to be altered because of their spontaneous actions.

Taking a deep breath, Hotch took her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm. "Okay, if that's what you want? Just promise me you won't change your mind"

"I won't change my mind, Hotch." JJ giggled quietly as she kissed his lips firmly before pulling away. "I promise"

"I'll just get the spare blanket and pillow out of my room and then I'll let you get some sleep" Hotch smiled warmly, taking her hand as he stood. They silently walked down the corridor, trying their best not to disturb the sleeping children in the room opposite the master bedroom. Silently observing the older man as he sorted through his wardrobe, JJ smirked as she admired her view as he reached up for the spare duvet.

"Just help yourself to a t-shirt or something for bed or..." Catching the blonde off guard as he turned to face her as she sat on his bed, JJ grinned sheepishly when he chuckled, moving towards her with the warm bed spares in his hands.

Kissing her forehead, he saw her eyes flutter close causing Hotch's smile to widen as he straightened. "Have a great night's sleep Jaje"

"You too" JJ tilted her head waiting until the door shut to take in her surroundings. Whenever she and Henry stayed over for the night, the southern gentleman would always give up his bedroom for her, but tonight she felt almost awkward sitting in the slightly chilly room by herself, while Hotch tossed on the couch, just down the corridor. JJ tried to justify her growing need to be with her former supervisor, by knowing the pair of them would probably sleep better if they lay next to each other. '_Who am I kidding'_, flashed through the liaison's mind, she knew they wouldn't sleep but right now, she just wanted to have him close.

Standing, JJ hesitantly made the few footsteps to the door in a matter of seconds and took a deep encouraging breath before opening the white door but instantly stumbled back at the sight of Hotch undecidedly hovering at the doorway. Looking down at the duvet and pillow haphazardly piled on the floor, JJ chuckled before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling Hotch into his own bedroom.

"We can still talk in the morning" JJ muttered as she brought her lips to his in urgency.

"That sounds good" Hotch grinned into another kiss while he simultaneously closed the door soundlessly and backed JJ towards the bed.

...

**Only one chapter left to go, thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read, especially; FloatingAmoeba, TML, Fanatical Writer, ReadingRed, Hotch Fan, Zolidify, Flames101, angry penguin, DreamerChild88 and deeda. Thank you so much for reviewing! **


	4. If the fates allow

**Disclaimed!**

**This is the last chapter and it's a bit shorter than the other ones I'm afraid, but if anyone wants a specific JJ/Hotch story, just PM me and I'll see what I can do, tis the season for giving after all. I loved writing this fic, so thank you to Tracia and Tonnie for setting up the CM chit chat forum and setting up these great challenges and especially FloatingAmoeba for giving me my prompts. This story has been a great excuse to listen to Christmas songs and get into the festive mood. Hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas, or you whatever you celebrate, Happy Holidays, I hope you are all safe, are with your loved ones and are enjoying the last few weeks of 2010.**

**# FloatingAmoeba, I hope this fic has done justice to your prompts, Merry Christmas!**

**As ever, let me know what you think.**

**...**

Tightening the grip of Hotch's arm around her bare abdomen, JJ ran her foot up the inside of his leg, trying to get as close as she could to him with her back facing him while she adjusted the blanket that was covering both of them, so it was further up her body to defend their exposed bodies against the early morning wintery air, that had engulfed the apartment. Hotch's warm breath evenly blew against the back of her neck, where his nose had rested and his hands securely covered her stomach, both of them utterly exhausted after a long passionate night.

Their clothes littered the floor and the bed was messily uneven, the pillows were on the floor, the blanket was the wrong way around, picture frames that hung on the wall were crooked and both of the bed side lamps had toppled over at some point in the night. Hearing the bedroom door creak open, JJ's eyes shot open, her whole body tensed as she heard the small voice break the tranquil silence. "JJ, Henry's awake and we're hungry"

Jack pounced on the bed, shaking the half asleep blonde wide awake. However it was Hotch who mumbled a response first. "Jack its early, son"

"But Henry's awake too, daddy!" The little boy moaned, ignorant to JJ's wide eyes, as she tried to keep the blanket covering the two adults.

Clearing her throat, JJ glanced at Hotch's closed eyes and satisfied smile while she attempted to smooth down her ruffled hair. "We'll be out in a minute Jack, why don't you put the TV on for a bit?"

"Okay" Jack beamed happily, and jumped down off the bed running back into his own room to get the four year old.

Nudging Hotch's chest but getting no response other than a moan, JJ sat up in the bed, reaching over the edge of the bed for Hotch's white shirt that lay crinkled on the floor. "Hotch. Wake up"

"I'm awake, I heard him, and they'll be fine watching TV. Lie back down" He stated happily, as he wrapped his arms back around her waist and pulled the unprepared blonde down onto the bed. Opening his eyes, the profiler, rolled so he was hovering over JJ and kissed her deeply.

JJ giggled in between the kisses. "Aaron, the boys are up"

"I like it when you call me Aaron" Hotch suggestively raised his eyes as his hand wandered down the petite woman's chest to undo the buttons she had just fastened. "Aaron, the boys are up"

Breaking his lips away from hers, but still lingering over JJ's body, Hotch cocked his head sweetly. "So... last night"

Chuckling at his affectionate glimmer in his warm hazel eyes, JJ slowly repositioned herself against the headboard, watching silently as the profiler also sat up and moved her legs to pull her close so she was straddling his waist. Massaging the back of his neck, JJ bit her lower lip while keeping the intense eye contact. "Yeah, last night"

"It was pretty great Christmas present" Hotch smirked contently at the feeling of JJ's hands on his skin. Scoffing, she rolled her eyes as she spoke. "Well good, now I can take back the present I got you yesterday"

"I'd trade every present for you" Hotch mused softly as their lips reconnected. Moaning as their heated kiss intensified, JJ nibbled his lower lip as she tried to break for air. "We should get up"

"I don't want to put my feet on the floor" Hotch groaned as JJ pulled herself off his lap and moved the duvet with her actions. "It's not that cold"

Closing his eyes as he lay back down he could sense JJ's head jerk towards him as he started to speak. "I know, but I don't want you to go?"

"And you think I'm just going to go when we leave this room?" JJ scrunched her eyes, finding herself almost laughing at the fact that she wasn't the most insecure person in the room for once.

The profiler shrugged indecisively. "I don't know. Will you?"

"I'll stay as long as you want me too" JJ leaned forward to kiss his lips reassuringly before finally getting out of the bed and standing on the wooden floor, she instantly cringed at the coolness underneath her feet. "Okay, I lied. The floor is freezing"

Hotch chuckled as he observed JJ getting herself ready. She rolled her dark blue denim jeans up her legs, bouncing up and down as she fastened the tightly hugging material and scraped her hair into a loose bun, after she found a bobble in her pocket. Keeping his white shirt on, JJ threw his grey tracksuit trousers onto his lap and headed towards his ensuite bathroom. "I'm using one of those spare toothbrushes, you have under the sink"

He chuckled at her familiarity with his personal bathroom, and realisation suddenly swept over the profiler as he found himself thinking he could spend the rest of his days just lying in bed, watching JJ getting dressed. "Okay but we're showering together once the boys are settled"

"Yes sir" JJ saluted mockingly before exiting the room, leaving Hotch alone to get ready with his own thoughts.

Returning to an empty bedroom, JJ quickly did some tidying up before joining Hotch, Jack and Henry in the main area of the apartment. Kissing the boys heads, they barely grunted in acknowledgment of her presence with their full attention focused on a Frosty the Snowman cartoon. Picking up the reindeer antlers headpiece that had been tossed aside, sometime last night before the kiss, JJ sneaked up behind Hotch as he dried some dishes and placed the headband on his head. Looking down at the petite woman, he kissed her cheek before she wrapped her hands around his chest and stretched herself so she could raise her chin to his shoulder.

"What do you want to do today, Agent Hotchner?" JJ asked huskily, keeping her voice purposely low to not disturb the kids show.

Pretending to over think the simple question, Hotch dried his hands and turned, so he could wrap his arms around JJ's waist and pull her into a hug. "I was thinking Christmas movies, gingerbread and cocoa"

"That's what we did yesterday" JJ talked into his chest, taking in his comforting scent as he kissed the top of her head. "And I had fun"

"Fine but I think you should wear that," JJ pointed to the antlers on top of his head with a mischievous grin, "to Jack's nativity play on Monday, when all the team meets up"

Pursing his lips in thought, Hotch tilted his head mocking consideration. "Oh I think I'm going to need greater incentive than just a Christmas-y afternoon with you and the boys"

"I'll do anything you want me too" JJ laughed throatily, kissing his lips suggestively before he had a chance to reply.

"God, I love Christmas" Hotch muttered in between a chuckle. The couple stood next to the kitchen sink, making gooey eyes and talking about that night's plans, only breaking apart when they heard a soft sight behind them.

"Mamma, I'm hungry" Henry whined oblivious to the adults altered behaviour whereas Jack stood beside the shorter child, eyeing his father suspiciously.

Watching Jack's confused expression, Hotch slowly left JJ's side and opened the fridge while the Pennsylvanian got a bowl out of one of the top cupboards. "Who wants waffles?" JJ asked enthusiastically.

Passing the ingredients over to JJ, the profiler got four glasses and poured out some OJ. As he turned back to put the bottle in the fridge, he kissed JJ's cheek affectionately as she whisked the batter, his caring actions not going unnoticed by the younger Hotchner. After helping the four year old onto the breakfast stool, Jack tilted his head as he watched the JJ and Hotch's exchange flirty glances. "Erm, Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy" Hotch answered as he placed a spoon and a sugar free yoghurt in front of each of the two children sitting at the kitchen bench. Picking up his spoon, Jack knocked his feet against the stool and watched his smitten father's response closely. "Are JJ and Henry staying with us for Christmas?"

"Do you still want us to stay for Christmas?" JJ turned in the sudden pause in the conversation to face the inquisitive seven years old as he bit his lower lip as he debated the blonde's question. "Will you make cocoa again?"

"Of course." JJ nodded, looking towards a confused Hotch, as he silently processed his son's line of thought.

Smirking towards the two adults, while spooning a mouthful of yoghurt into his mouth, Jack nodded his head knowingly. "I told you, you were 'pose to kiss JJ, Daddy"

...

**The end!**

**Thanks for such the huge response, there are many of you who have alerted and are reading and I appreciate every single one of you. A special thanks too; CrimStudent47, midmac, Berlian, deeda, Flames101, Keifercarlos, Hotch Fan, ReadingRed, celticgina, kurussom, JJandHotch4ever96, Zolidify, mummacass, DreamerChild88 and Fanatical Writer.**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
